


Comas

by FereldanDorkMage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comas - Freeform, Domestic!AU, FBI agents, M/M, human!AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an ass. Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had prepared himself for this. He knew that the outcome of the mission Cas had been sent on had less than ideal odds. He knew from experience that the FBI higher-ups didn't give a shit.

But that didn't stop him from having to sort through the words Anna had delivered to him a few times over before he understood them.

Coma.

Coma with no definite outcome and no guarantee of waking up.

Dean's green eyes shut, his face contorted in pain as he hugged Anna to his chest and cried. Tears falling in a steady flow, and the only thing he said was a whispered "no."

He storms into the hospital room, pushing away the few nurses who brave enough to try to retain him. Leaving Anna behind to deal with the mess he made, he runs door to door, searching for Cas.

When he finds the right room his heart cracks just a little.

Cas is lying in the bed, his black hair longer than usual and a slight stubble growing at his cheeks. He's thin. He looks like he would break as easily as a porcelain doll if touched in the wrong way.

And, somehow, Dean is at the bed. He doesn't know how he got there, but he knows his heart broke a little more with each step. And then he's crying, collapsed over Cas' body and crying. Huge sobs wracking his body because all he can do is cry and apologize.

He whispers "I love you" in between repetitions of "I'm so sorry." And he doesn't know what for, but he's never apologized more sincerely in his entire life.

Not the day he left the force.

Not the day his dad became a target.

And not even the day he couldn't save the girl, and had to tell her mother.

But today, today is something he wants to be erased.

He wants it to be a blank slate on the calendar. A missing mystery no one will ever solve.

He wants back a gravely voice and  bright blue eyes that make Dean think Cas is an angel, despite his disbelief in the legends.

Dean falls asleep curled next to Cas, his hand linked with the frailer one that lay against the rough, mint coloured fabric that the board of this place has the audacity to call a blanket.

And he dreams of the first time he call Cas Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Dean calls Cas Angel.

Dean is woken up half-way through his dream by a nurse who's eyes betray sympathy she's trying not to let seep into her features.

"Can I stay?" Dean asks her, and when she looks at the pleading, watery green eyes she nods her consent.

"Get out of the bed, I need to change the bandages."

Dean slides into the chair that sits against the wall, scooting it closer to the bed as the nurse - her tag read Jessica - changes the bandages wrapped around his head and chest with nimble fingers.

When the nurse leaves he slips his fingers into Cas', grumbling about the not-blankets as he does so, and he tells Cas the story that inspired his dream.

"Remember the picnic. It was like our third date. I remember I made peanut butter jelly sandwiches, because you don't like jam, and apple pie. And we stayed out for hours talking about nothing. You listened to be ramble about Sammy for hours, and you told me about Gabriel and Michael.

And when it started getting dark we laid out and watch the stars, and you told me that 'each star you see is just an echo of something that has already died, along with every dream you have ever hung on them.' which was unnecessarily harsh of you. But then you told me to 'hang them on the comets instead' and I didn't know what to say. But I thought I'd rather hang them on the wings of an angel.

And then it was time to leave, all to son. And I kissed you and called you Angel. That's when I fully realized what I already knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I was in love with you."

Dean rubs his thumb over Cas' knuckles and kissed them.

He whispers "don't leave me angel." before standing up.

He needed to ask someone more about what was going on, but he'll be back.

That's never a question.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stops in front of a nurse and put on his most charming smile. She looks over him, a smile already on her lips. 

 

"Hi. I'm Dean, and i was just wondering if could tell me who the doctor for the patient in room 221 is, and where he is." 

 

She stared at Dean's eyes, obviously mesmerized by the seemingly impossible green. 

 

"Uhmm, yes." She said, in a kind of daze. "Zachariah, he's in the lounge right now. Coffee." 

 

He shot her another smile and sped off. He skid into the lounge before coming to a full stop. He approached the sad little coffee machine, pulling his jacket straight and fixing on yet another smile.

 

"Hello?"

 

The man turned and inspected Dean, obviously not impressed by his leather jacket and ripped jeans.

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you Zachariah? I was wondering about your patient. Castiel Novak-Winchester, he's in room 22-."

 

"The coma patient. What do you want. I assume you're Mr. Winchester."

 

Dean nodded, refusing to let the cold tone wipe away a smile he hadn't wanted before it was a tool of defiance.

 

"I'd like to know more about comas."

 

"The internet, as far as I've heard, could help."

 

Dean's smile slides into a smirk as he drops into a bow, his hand swirling in front of him, and looks Michael in the eyes as he dead-panned "thank you for your invaluable assistance."

 

He slips out of the door and walks back to Cas' room, humming the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months since Dean first walked into the hospital, nurses screaming after him and Jo trailing behind him, somehow placating the women without making a bigger scene.  
Two months, and Dean still went every day.   
Visiting hours were nine to five, so Dean would work all the obscenely hours of the morning and a few of the late night hours at Bobby's Garage when he got the chance.  
Bobby yelled at him, told him he was gonna put himself in the bed next to Cas if he didn't stop. Dean just shrugged, and said he didn't think that would be too bad. Bobby kept him on the pay roll.  
Sam and Bobby watched as Dean slowly fell back into his alcoholic tendencies. Bobby dealt with it be getting rid of any booze he could find on the premise. Sam and Jess both called Dean non-stop, asking how he was doing. If Jess picked up on a hangover, she certainly didn't talk a little louder or add background noise to the call.  
So when Bobby woke up at eight to find Dean slipping on his jacket, hair wet from the shower, and a mug of coffee in his hand, he wasn't surprised. He was just glad that the coffee wasn't a beer.  
Dean drove the impala to the hospital, just barely obeying traffic laws. But at this point, it didn't matter, everyone who drove here regularly was used to the black impala that was speeding its way towards the hospital.  
He walked into the hospital relatively calmly, walking past the gift shop without giving it a second glance. He ran into the elevator, nodding briefly at the doctor who held it open for him.  
It was about thirty minutes too early to go anywhere near Cas' room. The nurse at the desk didn’t give a shit, so Dean kept walking.  
He walked into the room, and he barely noticed the doctor. He didn't notice that his coffee slid out of his hand, or the fact that he walked over shards of white ceramic and cold french roast to get to Cas' bed. To pull him into his arms and not let go.  
The only thing he noticed was bright blue eyes turned toward him.  
"Dean?"  
"Cas. Oh my God."  
"Dean, I-"  
"Thank God, Angel."  
Cas' arms wrapped around Dean. He was back.  
He was back, and the world be damned if anyone thought that he would leave again.


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not planned to write this one, but it just happened.

Dean watched Cas walk out of the office building with a smile. Just seeing him walking on his own, after physical therapy and a while spent struggling pleased him to no end.

"How'd it go?" He asked around a mouthful of burger.

Cas smiled and took a fry from the white-and-red bag that sat beside Dean on the marble edge of the fountain.

"Fine, considering I just quit the career I spent my whole life building up."

Dean gave him a small smile shrugged. "All's I can say is you get over it. Or used to it. I did."

Cas stole another fry from the red carton, chewing it and swallowing before he answered.

"I suppose so, but you never fully chose the job for yourself. Your Dad did, and you never cared much for the superior officers."

"If you are telling me that you like your older brother, or him breathing down your back, we aren't married yet. I can take that ring back right now."

Cas smiled at Dean and shook his head. "I'd like to see you try."

Dean bust out laughing, his whole body shaking. Cas watched him in amusement. Then he pushed Dean into the fountain, ignoring the fact that he was wearing one of the suit's that were left in the back of the closet after he quit his job.

Dean surfaced, shaking his head back and forth and slinging water around. He puled Cas toward him and kissed him, then pulled the other man into the water as revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback.  
> And, depending on things (included the leaving of feedback) I might add to this. I dunno.


End file.
